Talk:Staff
So, do all the admins agree witht the changes I made? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 03:03, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Minkclaw *My username is: Minkclaw *I have been on the wiki for this long: about two weeks *I have made this many edits on articles: 76 *I want these right(s): dont care *I want them for this reason: im active *What I would do well for the wiki is: everything *What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is: Can' think of anything *I have never been block on a wiki true or false: False *I made this request on this day: 11/11/15 *Other stuff: other stuff that might be importent about you having new right(s)] What were the reasons and how long was your block? And can you me some deeper things you might be able to do with your rights? And you have been two days only [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 18:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) No offense, but I would probably deny this for the time being. She can't think of anything, and she didn't really clarify her rights and wrongs that she'd give us. She also has only been on here for like two days, and only has a few edits. — Flame ☀ 23:37, November 11, 2015 (UTC) At the moment, I am thining about it.... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:41, November 11, 2015 (UTC) I agree with Flame. She hasn't been on long... Hey also under Admin, can you add me just put (unofficially) beside my name, but u don't have to. ~Spots Sure! And I am with Flame as well. I am waiting for Pecry to share her opinion... [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I know I've asked to be admin before, but if I want to request, do I have to fill out the form or do I just ask? — Flame ☀ 23:54, November 11, 2015 (UTC) fill out the fourm and we will condider it. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) So, you can fill one out if you want. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:01, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Okay. — Flame ☀ 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) So, you have to wait for a while until we know you better Minkclaw. You might be able to become one soon though. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Request *'My username is: '''Flamestar22 *'I have been on the wiki for this long: Two/three months. *'I have made this many edits on articles: '''413. *'I want these right(s): 'Admin (?) *'I want them for this reason: 'I'd love to help out the Wikia and participate in the activty more, though I know I'm not the most active here. If there's any trollers, spam, or anything of the sort, I'd immediately sort it out and block the person. *'What I would do well for the wiki is: 'That I believe is your guy's opinions, but personally, I think I'd be very well at keeping it in line with everyone else here and helping organize and sort things out. *'What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is: 'Not sure about this one, but I do have a small brink of inactivity. *'I have never been block on a wiki true or false: 'True *'I made this request on this day: '11/11/15 *'Other stuff: 'None atm. — Flame ☀ 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) It looks like almost one month, and about the right amount of edits. Even though you a bit under, you are trusted. I say you can have the rights, but please make sure at least one other admin agrees before you block a user. Others what do you say? [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fireFear me to the extremeHappyHALLOWEEN]] 00:12, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I ditto everything said. I trust you will do a great job here but there are other users who have been on here longer. I at lest think you can become a chat mod. But at the moment, I think we have enough admins. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Silverwhisker *'My username is:' Silverwhisker *'I have been on the wiki for this long:' On this wiki, since October 13th. On wiki in general, since 2011. *'I have made this many edits on articles: 369 and counting, gotta go make some posts. *'''I want these right(s): Admin or Mod/Rollback. *'I want them for this reason:' I really want to help contribute to this wiki, especially coding-wise, but a lot of things are blocked only to admins and what not, so that's a bit of a struggle. Also, I want to help you guys protect this place, you guys are all friends, and I respect that, so I don't want any harm done to all of your hard work, I totally understand what that's like. I've also founded multiple wikis, I've been admins, b-rats, rollbacks, mods, and chat mods all on wikis as well, even all of them at once (this was a really popular wiki as well, which has sadly died to the founder's outside life calling her name). I'm an admin/b-crat on Flame's wiki, with over 6,000 edits. Want more edit proof? On WCCRP wiki, I have over 16,000 edits, and I've been there since the beginning, despite the others bullying me. I'm a die-hard loyal person, trust me, you can ask Flame. I've contributed tons to her wiki and protected it into the late hours of night...right after basketball practice, which is never fun. But no vandals shall harm this wiki on my watch. *'What I would do well for the wiki is:' Basically the above, I'd contribute, protect, provide (templates, my service, edits, chararts, formats, etc.), etc. And I wouldn't let vandals harm this place for sure, Flame and I've been through a lot, and her wiki's still in tact, and continuing to grow. I plan to do the same here! *'What I wouldn't do well for the wiki is:' Be up until 3:00 in the morning (my time)...Basketball's started up (to my great disliking), and so has indoor soccer (which is my major stress-relief, soccer is life). That means I have to go to both practices, come home, shower, do homework, and still go to bed...HOWEVER, that doesn't mean I'll be active, I just can't stay up late anymore like I used to. I'll still pop in like I am now, I'll just have a little decrease in activity. *'I have never been block on a wiki true or false:' During the four years I've been on wiki, I haven't been blocked once. Yay me. *'I made this request on this day:' 11-11-15 (Vet's Day for Americans). *'Other stuff:' I'm hungry...and my toes are burning. But yeah, if you want a link to WCCRP wiki, I'd be happy to provide it. No, I was never an admin there, but that's only because I don't know the founders in real life, only those who know each other in real life are admins. I was a chat mod, but I left due to a big move...don't worry, I won't be moving again for years. Silverstar 01:49, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Wait, you know Flame in real life? Anyway, I approve you of being a mod. If you want. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the essay, but no, not in real life, but we're good wiki-friends. (Oh, and I speak Spanish pretty fluently, don't really know if that's a plus)Silverstar 03:22, November 12, 2015 (UTC)